In an ordered stream of transactions, posted transactions (i.e., transactions that do not require a response, such as memory writes or messages) should be able to flow from one computing device to another computing device coupled together via a bus. If posted transactions become stalled and are not able to flow from one computing device to another computing device in an orderly fashion, the system may deadlock, causing system failure. In a system where posted transactions and non-posted transactions (i.e., transactions that do require a response, such as reads and configuration writes) are transmitted on the same request credit channel (i.e., a virtual channel between respective computing devices through which transactions such as requests to complete a command are transmitted from one computing device to another computing device), the non-posted transactions may stall the posted transactions if there are not enough non-posted transaction credits in a receiving queue at the receiving computer device. A typical solution may utilize separate queues and allow credits to fill separate queues, splitting the credit channels. The typical solution may not be viable when there is only one request credit channel.